Sweet Cupcakes With Icing
by MariannaClaire
Summary: Ash is stressed. He can't let Misty find out about his recent weight gain. Contains chubby!adult!Ash and adult!Misty. One Shot. Don't like, don't waste time reading.


Pizza, beer, pancakes, cookies' jars and junk food... it had to go _somewhere_. His body didn't need all of that, it was extra food, with extra calories and extra fat. His body had to find a solution and quick, because too much junk food was consumed and his six feet frame was holding too much. Too much pressure on his metabolism made it slow, and less working out added fuel to the fire.

It was a matter of time before Ash noticed.

It was mainly his stomach which made him very conscious about the physical change, especially when it came to wearing pants, Ash had to make more efforts to get the fabrics on. Every morning it was a light struggle, a confusing look and the thoughts is shrugged off after that.

Not for so long though.

Belly poking out oddly while sitting down and feeling the urge to unbutton the pants—Ash never felt like this in his own skin, he was pretty comfortable when he sat down and he had never to unzip his jeans while he sat in his office.

Maybe because there was some extra pounds around that little potbelly of his? It never looked flat to anyone anyway.

Sure, since his childhood, Ash carried his extra puppy fat with him, hanging around his middle and face. He lost it and gained it and lost it and gained it … It was a matter of weeks before people started to poke his acquired belly and told him that he has gained weight again. Slapping their hands didn't make them stop. His mother's lectures about losing weight didn't motivate him a bit in his high school years and never helped him melt his potbelly away.

It's embarrassing.

So as he didn't have an already not exactly flat stomach, gaining weight around his middle was a very depressing thing. His gut stuck out already. Wasn't that enough?

Living together with Misty made Ash stress about it even more.

He was afraid Misty would notice, and worse, she could get turned off by it. It could even ruin their love life—Ash didn't make things complicated, it was the harsh truth. He was even lucky that Misty accepted his body shape—well, his previous body shape. She has now to bare another body, _chubbier_ body. Misty was fit as fuck—damn she's a fashion designer. She didn't deserve a chubby body.

And so Ash had to make up a solution, and quick. He decided to cut off the junk food. He actually did. He stopped snacking in his office, ate until he got home and munched down only homemade food. Misty cooked and it was a good thing.

But wait—why could he get his favorite pair of bright jeans on anymore?

Pulling hard didn't work, sucking in his stomach was the only solution. The waistband dug into his flesh and it hurt a bit when he bent or sat down. Ash hated the sight and put the baggiest t-shirt he could ever find inside his wardrobe. Too bad his stomach fat was so stubborn to hide. It didn't fit snuggly but the curve of his belly could be seen and pushed out, as if it was calling out for people to poke it.

Ash gave his belly a light slap. He made a face as it jiggled "Can't you just go away?"

Period, it didn't want to go away even after cutting of junk food. His body was such an evil one. Why couldn't it cooperate with him, and listen to him, actually?

Mom was the first one to notice. Sure, Ash didn't live with her anymore, and lived with his girlfriend instead, but that didn't mean that he'd stop seeing his parents. They insisted he comes to see them, and Ash always did, in the weekends. They always spoke about how he should treat Misty very well because she was such a good girl. His father made sure he was a chivalrous boy and his mother made sure he stays fit,  
_  
"Ash honey, I think you've put on weight again! You should watch your food more often!"  
"Mom, it's not too much-"  
"You never had that belly! Ash, watch your food!"  
"Leave him be, Delia. He just moved in and it's normal"  
_  
Okay, his father smoothed things a little but Ash knew he was in trouble. Why didn't he think of bringing a jacket? That would have been better. Ash avoided his parents' house next weekend, and the weekend after... they called and he told them that he was assigned to work in the weekends. He knew he sucked at lying but he didn't need to hear Mom nag again.

Soon, Ash realized Misty's food wasn't better off, especially her baked cookies and cupcakes. He decided he'd boycott it and eat only three meals per day. He cheated sometimes and he always blamed the smell of Misty's food.

This weekend, it was pretty boring, since there was no way he was stepping at his parents' anymore. Ash sat down on his couch, lazily flipping through a magazine he just brought and trying to ignore the sweet smell coming from the kitchen.

What was Misty doing?! Torturing him?

Clearing his throat, Ash's eyes flicked down to his stomach and then up. _No_, he told himself, anything would make it worse now. Wearing shorts with elastic bands didn't mean that you could eat more. His stomach was still flabby.

The smell was strong now. It was something sweet and delicious._ Cookies_, Ash guessed, flipping through his magazine quickly. _No, she's baking a cake. I can smell the chocolate._

A giggling could be heard. Ash predicted that she must have been having fun baking. It was an usual sight to see Misty bake since they moved in. She looked to enjoy it since she only worked at home.

Well, Ash used to enjoy her cupcakes too. He could eat a dozen, before he become self conscious about getting chubbier in the stomach. He tried to reduce his amount of Misty's cupcakes when he couldn't stop eating them completely but it didn't work, so Ash had to just ignore the fact that freshly bakes cupcakes with colorful and sweet icing on the top were in the kitchen table, waiting for someone to eat them—

_Shit, my imagination is so fucked up!_ Ash's stomach made a rumbling voice as he tried to focus on a article talking about a pregnant Kim Kardashian and Kayn West.

The slam of the oven's lid could be heard. Misty's steps were quick and she was soon standing up on the top of Ash "Babe?"

Ash looked up and his eyebrows rose. He feared the worst now when he saw Misty holding a jar of cookies.

"I changed my cookie's recipe! Want to try?"

Ash eyed the calorific food "N—not really..."

"What? Look—I promise they're better than any other cookies I baked! I added some brown sugar to them!"  
"It's not—Misty, I'm not hungry"  
"You don't need to be hungry to eat my cookies" Misty said in a seductive tone. Ash gulped when she sat down by his side and turned his face toward her with her finger "Want me to feed you, Ash bear?"

Misty kissed Ash's lips gently. She grabbed a cookie and put it between her lips, waiting for Ash to grab it too. They were used to do that when they were in high school.

But now, Ash couldn't bare another single calorie "I'm—I'm not really in the mood..."

Misty frowned slightly. She bit the cookie and pulled it down "Are you okay? You didn't look good at all for the past few days"

"Oh? No, I'm fine. Really"  
"No no," Misty shook her head, a hint of sadness could be caught from the tone of her voice "You don't eat my food anymore. Is it that bad? I thought I was good finally at something—I thought I was worthy finally"

Ash's eyes widened "No! Don't say that! I swear—Misty, I love your food, I really do!"

"It's just—I couldn't—I thought I could do something useful at home... I wanted to be useful. Maybe I am a stylist but I get rather bored most of the times"

Ash hated the sadness in her voice; he wanted it away now "Misty, I love every bite of your food. I'm in love with it, and with you"

"No lies?"  
"No lies"  
"You don't eat it anymore. It's not making any sense then"

At that moment, Ash thought that maybe telling the truth and admitting to Misty that her food made his waist take a toll was the right thing to do.

"Euh Misty, I think I should slow down on sweets for a little while"  
"Why?" Misty looked concerned and confused "Is everything okay?"  
"Sure," Ash nodded slowly to himself. He turned to look the other way "Except for my weight"  
"Huh?"  
"I—I," Ash had a rough time admitting it "I think I've put on weight, Mist"

Misty stared. She arched her eyebrows "Really? So you won't eat anymore?"

"Not tha-"  
"You'll starve yourself? Okay, sure, go ahead"  
"I'm not—damn it"

Ash let a sigh. He looked around and then at Misty, who was staring at him boringly "I thought you had diabetes or something. You're really silly, Ash"

"Look, I won't starve myself; I'll just cut off the sweets"

Misty stood silent for a while. Ash wondered what she was thinking of. He finally exploded,

"I—I, Mist, look at my belly now-" Ash looked down and lifted up his t-shirt and slapped his jiggling stomach "It got fat! I hate it—it's so annoying! I swear my father is thinner! I want it away!"

Misty dumped her flip flops and flexed her legs to her chest, sitting down now facing Ash as he told his little story about his stomach. She wiggled her red painted toes and put the jar of cookies aside "Yes? What happened next then?"

"Don't make fun of me"  
"No really, I want to know what happened next"  
"I—I—maybe I have just to not to eat... fatty stuff a lot. I snack around the office enough"  
"Uhm"  
"I was thinking about getting a gym membership but I wouldn't have time to go, with work and all. I think I'd just stick with, working out in weekends or something"  
"Like now?"

A faint blush appeared on Ash's cheeks "Huh? Well, not today"

"Ash," Misty shifted closer and wrapped her legs around Ash's waist "I never thought you were such a drama queen"  
"I was already carrying extra weight"  
"Well, does it really bother you?"

Misty hugged him over the neck. She kissed his cheek and pulled away quickly "Say"

"Not—not really. I thought it could... it could bother, you"  
"Me?"  
"Yeah"

Misty let a chuckle. She brought her legs to her chest again "I never cared about your weight nor your stomach, Ash. I swear"

"Not even in high school?"  
"I never paid attention to it. Today is the first time I ever notice your stomach"  
"Well," Ash shrugged lightly "I—I'm—you-"  
"It's funny!" Misty jabbed a finger in his small rolls of tummy fat bulging out. The redhead didn't know why but she found the sight quite funny. She could tell that Ash has added more weight to his previously chubby frame because his stomach never rippled like this before "And squishy"  
"I didn't need to know that!"  
"It's not evil"  
"It's just there! It won't nudge!"  
"Squishy"

"Hey!" Ash has had enough of Misty's hands poking his stomach. He yanked his shirt down "It's not funny!"

"Your stomach is still peeking out"  
"Misty!"  
"Here is it, I swear" Misty poked again a tiny visible area of his abdomen. Ash slapped her hand this time and got up.

"You told me you don't care!"  
"I don't. It's just funny"

Ash raised a brow at her. Misty just laughed and grabbed the jar of cookies "Want it?

"Not sure"  
"Come on"

Misty walked forward and put a cookie in front of Ash's mouth. He opened it and reached for the cookie with his lips. Misty reached for it too and they shared it for quite long. Nobody wanted to bite.

As laughing got them the two bite at the same time and pulled away. They chuckled after munching on it "I love doing it"

"Me too"

Misty and Ash hugged, with the redhead resting her head on his chest "I love youu..."

"I love you more"  
"No, I love you more. I cook and wash your clothes for you"  
"Well, yeah. You beat me"

Ash and Misty giggled. The redhead didn't stop giggling though,

"Your stomach is tickling mine!"

Ash pulled away, frowning "I got fat to the point my stomach touches you before I do!"

Misty giggled. She grabbed Ash by his waist and slid her hand underneath his t-shirt. She patted his stomach as he groaned silently,

"I have a solution" Misty smirked. Her hand reached for his shorts and started to pull them down slowly...

"Still feeling sorry for yourself, Ash bear?"

The corners of Ash's mouth formed a small smirk. He placed his forehead against Misty's and let his girlfriend do the work "No... I'm feeling something _different_ now..."


End file.
